The Feelings are Mutual
by RememberME2199
Summary: We don't have sex. We don't have pet names. I don't hate him, I don't love him. Our feelings for one another are mutual. Sebastian/Claude (if you squint, you could see it) 1st person POVs


**CLAUDE'S P.O.V:**

_I don't love him, I don't hate him either. _

_I care for him though...well, I care enough._

_And our feelings for each other are mutual._

_He is somewhat entertaining, and is nice company for when I grow bored of my own home; or earth; or humans._

_We spend some time together when we aren't contracted. But we have our own lives of course, we don't spend time with each other 24/7. Please. I'd grow tired of him if we did that._

_I wouldn't say what we do is very much affectionate.. I kiss him. Rarely. He kisses me. Rarely. We hug sometimes... but we don't cuddle, his body is too warm for that, and I get hot. I despise getting hot. If I wanted to get hot I could simply just stand outside my door, that's what Hell is for after all, to burn... but I digress._

_We don't have sex. We don't want to have sex...Maybe we will sometime, just to experiment or when we are bored._

_Around his home or mine we cook. It is very enjoyable. I cook my own food, he cooks his own, and then we sit down at the long dining-hall table. Him on one end, me on the other. And eat...silently. It is better than you might imagine._

_We don't have pet names. Ew. He calls me... what was it? Ah yes, Faustus. An excellent name to be called. And I call him MIchaelis, simple as that. Not "my love", not "my darling", not "baby"... Michaelis and Faustus. Sometimes we switch it up. I call him "a Phantomhive" or "the Phantomhive", though it is usually MIchaelis or Phantomhive. And in turn he calls me Trancy, or "tranny" when he wants to be funny... It really isn't, but I don't really care. My feelings aren't hurt._

_But, if he were to get hurt, or killed I would be quite angered._

_Why wouldn't I be? I would of just lost my friend whom I care for a little more than others...I guess you could say._

**SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V**

_He is tolerable._

_I wouldn't call what we have for each other love though..because it isn't_

_I can stand him, he can stand me._

_We hardly do anything together, except for maybe cook; or read; or just relax._

_I don't wrap my arms around him, he doesn't wrap his arms around me. Why? What is the point? To be close. No. We live in Hell. It is hot, and I am a crow demon for Lucifer's sake! My feathers make me hot... but I digress._

_We don't live together either. We don't share a bed. When I am done accompanying him at his home, or him and mine, we simply depart ways. We have lives. Eternal ones at that._

_Rarely we kiss. Only when we really want to though. But it is with a closed mouth. He is a spider demon, and spiders __**do**__ have venom. That would be quite the mess, and very disgusting._

_And we don't engage in sexual activity. We don't want to. Our sexual attraction towards each other is grey. Maybe if we would of met each other in our younger years. I am about 250,000 years old, give or take. Claude is about 260,000... give or take a few, though I do believe that he is younger.. maybe. Demons aren't good at keeping records of age, we usually stop counting when we reach the 50,000's.. But I digress. Anyways, who knows if we will have sex, we might._

_We are fairly quiet around each other, there is no need to be talkative or loud. He usually sits and crochets doilees or scarves. I believe he is working on a blanket right now. But I can't be sure, he works fast and is skilled._

_If Faustus were to die, or be injured I would feel angered._

_Why wouldn't I? He is bearable company, and who else will I call tranny?_

_..._

"How should we split it?," Sebastian positioned the knife on the middle of the giant red fruit. Claude pushed his hand, which held the knife, a little over to the side.

"About there." Sebastian rolled his eyes but cut the fruit anyway. He then wiped the knife on the apron he wore and tossed it into the sink for cleaning. Claude bit his (larger) share of the juicy fruit and quickly grabbed a small white plate to catch the drips.

"Thank you." He walked over to Sebastian's living space and slowly sank down into one of the leather black couches. Sebastian soon joined him and picked up a recent book he was reading earlier. Claude had just finished his fruit when Sebastian started his. Claude cleaned his fingers and his plate underneath the sink water. Next, he returned to his spot and materialized his crotcheting yarn and needles out of thin air.

Sebastian peered his red eyes over the top of his book to observe Claude's skills.

"You are making doilees again." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," he looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes with his emotionless ones, "do you want one?"

Sebastian turned back to his book, "no. I have too many you have already given me."

Claude hummed, "well I don't have anyone else I want to give it to."

Sebastian turned a page, "I wasn't complaining, I really do like them. They are, ah, interesting in the least."

Claude paused momentarily to let that sink in, he began again suddenly, "you sell them."

"Yes."

...

"I don't want to try sex, why do we have to try sex?," Claude sat on Sebastian's bed, and arched his brow as he watched Sebastian pull outfits from his closet.

Sebastian examined a navy blue suit with a black tie, "I never said we had to. I was just curious to know your opinion about it."

"Well curiousity killed the cat," Claude stretched and stood up, he walked over to the bookshelf and leaned against it, he crossed his ankles and his arms, "in this case the crow."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he held up the suit, "opinion."

Claude tilted his head and pushed his glasses up his nose, "hideous. Throw it out. I won't be seen with you in that. Disgusting."

Sebastian managed to smirk and he eyed the suit again, "I couldn't agree with you more." He caused the suit to spontaneously catch fire and decompose into a pile of dark ash.

"You've made a mess."

"Then clean it if it bothers you," Sebastian said dryly as he walked back into the closet.

"And you used to call yourself a butler."

Claude left the room and returned with a broom and dust pan. He was careful to not get his gray suit dirty, for Sebastian and him were going out to watch a play in Ireland. Something they rarely did.

Sebastian walked out his bathroom clad in a dark gray suit. Claude gave him a once over and narrowed his eyes, "really?"

"Obviously my dear," he replied sarcastically.

"Stop that."

- Soon after the play was over, Claude and Sebastian returned to Sebastian's house in Hell. Sebastian loosened his tie and Claude mirrored his action.

Claude walked briskly to Sebastian's kitchen and opened the cupboard, "pastries?"

Sebastian walked up behind him, "just tea for me."

Sebastian leaned on the island and watched Claude work. Claude stopped once he put the pastries into the oven and turned around slowly to Sebastian. He crossed his arms over his chest and removed his glasses, "you want to try."

"Yes." It was less than three seconds when Sebastian had Claude on the hardwood floor. He sat on top of him and had Claude's hands pinned to the floor. Claude didn't struggle, he only looked up and Sebastian with a scowl.

"I don't want to bottom." He managed to throw Sebastian off him and pin him accordingly. Sebastian huffed, "well I don't either. Get your hands off me." Before Claude had a chance to let go, Sebastian had him pinned once more. He now held Claude's hand behind his back and materialized a butcher's knife into his other hand.

"What if I just stab you with this repeatedly, that will be enough sexual stimulation for me." He looked down upon him witha dark smile. Claude looked up at him, "oh dear. That would make quiet the mess Michaelis."

"I could clean it once finished."

"You heartless and sadistic demon."

"You might enjoy it."

"Oh yes and tell me, do I look like a masochist to you? Would you like to whip me and chain me too master?"

"I don't practice BDSM."

Claude snorted, "right."

There was a beep of the kitchen timer and Claude and Sebastian's heads snapped up simulataneously.

"The pastries are done," Sebastian said as he threw the knife up on the cieling without looking and released Claude. Sebastian took them out the oven and placed them on the island.

After they cooled, Claude grabbed a few and began to eat while Sebastian poured their tea and added what they desired in it.

"I believe," Sebastian said in between sips of his tea, "that our sex life will be very dry and tedious."

Claude cracked a smile, "if indeed we were to have one. I couldn't agree more."

END.

[A/N: Yes I am very serious. I was thinking to myself after I read a post on tumblr, what if Claude and Sebastian were written in this story as they are shown in the anime/manga. And, I like what I did very much. I didn't make either one uke/seme, because I figured that neither would want to are both dominant characters in the anime/manga. Sebastian is (truthfully) a heartless, sadistic, diabolic, dark humored, and indifferent character. And Claude is a very apapthetic, emotionless, selfish, and plain character. I saw them as having this relationship because they got bored and wanted to hang out together for a while. Their relationship, if we could even call it that, is very emotionless and I am starting to love it.]

_what did you think?_


End file.
